


性感帕翠，在线被日

by Janejor



Category: Celebrities&RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: 帕翠想要，温也确实给了他，尽管不尽人意。





	性感帕翠，在线被日

**Author's Note:**

> 哭唧唧翠有，沙雕有，重度OOC有  
> 老天保佑帕翠和温不上ao3
> 
> 无任何侮辱真人意愿，仅为脑洞圈地自萌，不适者退散。

梅林的长筒袜啊，请让邓布利多给我来个一忘皆空再来个加长咒叭。。。

James·戴套了为了帕翠不带球拍戏不打算省套钱·Wan活到40多岁，从来没觉得自己身为Alpha这么没有尊严过，简直比中途放个P更没有尊严。

在艹上帕翠之前，James·见过很多巨人·我亚裔我自豪·Wan从来不以身高和尺寸自卑尴尬，即使被嘲笑买衣服应该去童装区，即使普通身高的一根人都能像贝恩强抱蝙蝠侠一样完全把他圈身上，从来、从来、从来都没有。

而此时，他正面临一个足以让Alpha颜面像特效经费一样流失并且切蛋自尽的人生危机，他甚至觉得，二十几年枉做A。

他的男主角，他的plus one，他的塞壬，他的缪斯，他要把他作为最耀眼的超新星塞进自己的每一步大作，他将前程荣耀与他共享、人生与他共度，他永远不会让对方空欢喜一场，他早就把满腔爱意全部灌注在他身上，现下如此，今后皆然。

而前提是，他得把老二先埋进人家的生殖腔，为了抑制剂不再伤害帕缇的身体，他得成结，所以首先他得埋得进生殖腔！！

然后他 只是因为尴尬 把脸埋进帕翠胸里埋头苦干。

他的缪斯软在他身下，修长的双腿被他分到韧性能分开的最大程度，随着他每一次律动在喉间挤出动人的呻吟。帕翠修长的双手抓在James背后，指甲再长一点就会陷进James的背，在Alpha身上划出血痕。他的身体已经做好了完全被打开的准备，甬道湿滑一片，腔口规律收合，浑身绵软任意摆布，可小个子Alpha几乎是故意折磨他，在通往天堂的门口偶尔碰撞，他就是不肯进入！Omega的呻吟越来越委屈，最后还带着点微微的哭腔。帕翠焦距起漂亮的水汽朦胧的蓝眼睛，下一秒就要溢出泪似的地看向腿间看似埋头苦干实际就是在欺负他的Alpha。

James Wan能怎么办，James Wan也慌得一批啊。没有人比他更心疼自己的宝贝儿，用亚特兰蒂斯老king的大鱼叉子和玉米棒子发誓，要不是还得拍戏他能射他的缪斯一肚子，射到帕翠怀上宝宝为止。他能怎么办？他鸡儿也涨得硬得很疼啊！为什么他不能再长高一点长长一点？够不着帕翠生殖腔的小个子Alpha已经急得要当场头秃了。

是的，就是全部伸出来了涨得最大了还是卡门口了，已经最长了不能再长了的那种，只能在使劲往前顶的时候刚好磨到敏感娇嫰的腔口，引起Omega委屈的呻吟。他明显感到他美丽的omega正在向他倾诉不能被填满的委屈，通道剧烈地收缩引起的痒感和直冲大脑皮层的电流让帕翠难耐地轻轻晃动着为了奥姆健身5个月紧实的腰，饱满挺翘但依旧柔软的屁股也跟着扭起来。酥麻的快感从小腹直升大脑皮层，从深处涌出的温暖润滑体液早就打湿了他们交合处的一大片床单，可他的Alpha就是不肯给他。

是他太胖了还是嫌他秃了太丑了。

“你是不是，嗯，嫌我老了？”在难耐地顶撞中帕翠破碎地低眉问到。

被cue的小个子亚裔Alpha懵逼把脸从超有弹性的大奶里拔出来。

你不给用抑制剂，你日的我，你带了套，你都不给我。情热中的帕翠委屈地想哭，事实上，他也这么做了。他红唇一抿，发红的眼眶再也承受不住那汪水汽的重量，晶莹的泪滴向两侧滑落没入他早已汗湿贴住脸颊的鬓发。

妈的现在目瞪狗呆的James Wan才是真的疼的一批又慌得一批。他顾不上尴尬了。他把自己的Omega艹哭了，真实意义上的艹哭了，他艹不进生殖腔，他的Omega难受得哭了，他让自己的Omega受委屈了。

但他才不是这个世界上最差劲的Alpha。

“不，宝贝”他急忙抚慰发情的Omega，“全世界都知道你是我的挚爱，全世界都知道我们锁了。”

他甚至想要到发疯，却舍不得在自己的宝贝儿身上留下一星半点令伤痕。

“你就是被强锁在我身边了。”帕翠依然很委屈。

于是行动派的James直接温柔地低下头虔诚地亲吻正在流水的Omega柔软的胸膛，轮流吮吸抚慰鲜红挺立的乳头，舔过那一圈可爱的乳晕，他的牙尖轻轻啃咬在上面留下几不可见的齿痕，舌尖用力扫过那条多数男性Omega不存在但他的格外性感的乳沟，留下一道浅浅的红痕，嘴唇恋恋不舍离开的时候，清晰地啵了一声。

他真想亲吻Omega的嘴唇，啃啃那雕塑一样的蝙蝠侠标配下巴。

喵的他使劲想把脖子伸得像鸭子一样长，喵的他还是够不着。

James Wan不是喜欢道具的Alpha。准确的说，他不是喜欢欺负自己的Omega的Alpha,偏向那些增加情趣的小玩意儿，他更喜欢身体力行。但他不在的时候，他可不会让帕翠一个O独自度过发情期。

所以他忍痛把自己从Omega温暖多汁的体内拔了出来。补充一个事实，他把自己塞进帕翠身体里的时候，就像小泥鳅钻回泥洞里那么轻松并理所当然，不需要任何润滑剂的帮助和手指的开拓。James翻出他给的床头柜里应急的他两倍粗的跳蛋，它有模拟人类皮肤的柔软圆形表面和Jason那样块头的人该有的粗度。按钮加温后，他毫不犹豫的将它挤进还没有缓过神来的Omega略微红肿却味道甜美的空虚入口。

哦，又是滑进去的。

被更大的温暖物体进入的帕翠发出了满意的呜咽，像猫一样舒服得眯起了双眼。他扭动自己饱满挺翘有弹性的屁股，向小个子Alpha索要更多。你听听，提名过托尼奖的美人鱼双颊绯红，被玩具磨出那样情动的呻吟。

James控制跳蛋进出的右手腾了出来，他按下开关让跳蛋自己震动，巨大的刺激让帕翠立刻拔高了呻吟，双腿流畅饱满的肌肉瞬间紧绷，脚趾优雅地蜷起。James一点一点的把玩具往帕翠柔嫩的子宫口推去，抵到某一点时仿佛打开了某个开关，帕翠的呻吟拔高为尖叫，James兴奋起来，嘴角勾起一个难得一见的调皮坏笑，右手向前一用力，将整个震得正欢的玩具一股劲儿塞了一大半到帕翠的生殖腔里。

他的宝贝儿绝对是水做的。

帕翠绷紧了身子颤抖着，头猛地向后仰去，抬高的精致下巴更加衬托出脖颈优美的弧度，他紧致的腰身弓起，泪水疯狂的涌出，张开双唇剧烈喘息，仿佛他刚刚拼尽全力爬上纽约大厦的顶楼。一大股透明甜腻的液体像从被扎漏了的装满水的气球里猛地从可爱的张合小穴喷涌而出的同时，他的贴紧小腹的前端也颤抖地吐出一大股白浊，待发的弓弦紧绷了几秒后，帕翠软倒回去。下面那张小嘴喷出的水像透明蜂蜜糖浆一样亮晶晶地打湿James握着玩具的手指。James挑起眉毛，他举起手细细观赏了一会，把从帕翠肚子里喷出来的水全数涂抹在他得不到释放的挺立的阴茎上，扶着疼得爆炸的小Jimmy，进去一小截后他再次感受到被帕翠温暖柔嫩内壁包裹的舒适，他感到帕翠就像漩涡一样把他吸了进去。James舒服的叹出一口气，一股脑儿顺着玩具的方向，整根没入帕翠更加水润的体内，感受帕翠的甬道还来不及消失的一阵阵收缩，小Jimmy差点就直接缴械了。

然后James泰迪似的的在棉花糖帕翠身体里抽插起来。体积格外大的跳蛋尾端探出帕翠能够孕育生命的腔口，随着他的阴茎来回一下一下陨石坠落般冲击着Omega宫口外最脆弱的腔壁，不同的是Jimmy不会在摩擦中消损，他把灵魂都艹进了帕翠的身体，而帕翠感觉自己就要被弄坏了。

“啊……轻 轻一点……”生殖腔被直接撞击，帕翠又疼又爽地央求。他好看的眉头紧锁，高潮过一次的疲惫脸上露出绝望又渴求的表情，沾上高热水汽的睫毛小扇子般在旖旎的空气中无助地轻颤，本来无力的小帕翠又打起了精神。他紧实性感的小腹被大棒子和James操到鼓出微小却明显的突起，每一次都随着James更加用力地挺进变得更大，给他自己要被贯穿的错觉。支撑他的肌肉酸软地颤抖，屁股被抬高的帕翠现在完全掌控在小个子Alpha手里。

……

Amber说得对，Alpha都是大螃蟹钳子。

最后一次冲撞伴随着James的低吼，他狠狠地抵进后交代了，而本来一半卡在腔口的跳蛋也随着整个没进帕翠可怜的生殖腔里，敏感的生殖腔在震动的跳蛋完全没入的一瞬间就又一次颤抖地喷出更加多的蜜液。

帕翠哭着叫了出来。令人愉悦的组织几乎都被抚慰的丰满大兔子湿透了，像是刚从水里捞出来一样，可怜弱小又无助。他的脸红透了，睫毛无力地颤抖，弓起的腰身一下重重的塌回床上，只剩无尽的酸软。

和鹅蛋那么大的跳蛋在他肚子里不受控制的震动，好在刚刚吹了两次的帕翠没了力气再起反应，只是觉得这小东西在肚子里跳动的感觉仿佛胎动，他的思绪不禁被牵到怀孕的Omega都会想到的以后。

可当它偶尔抵到那一小块组织，帕翠徒劳的抬起屁股，哭着请求Wan：“Jimmy求你，把它拿出去。”

从高潮的余韵里缓回一点的Alpha这才后知后觉地想起来，他刚刚把上等的硅胶艹进了帕翠的生殖腔里。

不带遥控器，不带线的那种椭圆形跳蛋。

惊慌的表情立马出现在小个子Alpha的脸上，陪着还没褪去的兴奋的红扑扑显得十分滑稽。他赶紧把自己拔出来，麻溜甩掉套。

“Patty，你……你能不能试试把它……呃……生……生出来……”

“你……你不知道怎么弄出来吗？”

唧唧耷在腿间，整个人怂成一坨的James Wan安静如鸡，低着头抬起狗狗眼看向帕翠。  
帕翠绝望地闭上了眼睛。

真他妈的好。

“嗯……嗯……”像生孩子一样他开始用力，鹅蛋一下滑到腔口，酥养的快感就瞬间让帕翠泄了力。挣扎了五分钟，鹅蛋完全没有要从生殖腔里探出个头的打算。

筋疲力尽的大兔子把头转向一旁的罪魁祸首，虚弱的说：“扶我起来。”

小个子Alpha连忙狗腿的让Omega靠到自己并不宽阔的胸膛上，他试着用手在生殖腔向上一点的位置向下挤压，一下就让帕翠爽的哭喊出声。

知道帕翠独自完成不了，James深吸一口气，鼓起勇气，好像下了这辈子出了决定和帕翠绑定外最大的决心他把帕翠小心的放下，在他酸软的腰后面垫了一个柔软的鸭绒枕头，然后他双手伸到帕翠的腿弯下，把帕翠的双腿撑成分娩的姿势，左手仍扶着腿弯，整只右手缓慢伸进被蹂躏得红肿的穴口，将厚实的边缘撑得很薄。软成一滩的帕翠在又双叒被侵犯后只能没力气的喘气，他麻木的内壁完全包裹着James的手，他感受得到手的每一根手指和指节的形状，隐隐约约，酸麻的下身有传来依稀的快感。帕翠一直僵硬地抬着屁股想让那个七层地狱的跳蛋远离自己的敏感点，上帝他不想再来一次，他下个星期开始拍戏，他还要正常走路啊。

这感觉太奇怪了，像一条蟒蛇探进了自己的穴道，帕翠抵制住想要逃离的冲动，感受James的手指缓慢的越来越靠近生殖腔，关节抵着内壁，穴口吞下手腕。

两根手指探进生殖腔的时候，腔口突起的关节被抵住又让帕翠溢出一声呻吟，完全的进入让帕翠抽抽噎噎的哭了起来，而Wan的鸡儿听到呼唤，慢慢地敬了个礼。

Damn it.

James想要下意识的停顿，妈的他不行，终于进去更温暖的生殖腔的手指在胡乱的搅动，触到跳蛋后，先寻找按钮想要关掉它。

然后他尝试了两分钟，发现最多只能勉强夹住它的头。他的唧唧已经有点疼了

一咬牙，James闭眼，把力气都其中在食指和中指，花了接近十分钟才夹住那一部分，手指都酸了，憋住气，一次性快速的往外带，就在震动触及腔口时，又酥又痒的帕翠忍不住向后一缩，Alpha好不容易夹稳的鹅蛋就滑了回去。

“老天，”鸡儿梆硬的小个子Alpha气喘吁吁还是温柔地安慰Omega，“Patty乖，不要乱动。”

大美人身下战败，没死都要再战。

所以James忍着酸软，又花了十五分钟才夹住跳蛋。“Patty，对不起，你得忍忍，别动。”

这次吸取教训，他小心翼翼的把鹅蛋慢慢带出湿热的生殖腔，手指第二个关节退出腔口后，James停顿了一下。“Patty，我要拿出来了。”

帕翠闭上眼睛，努力呼吸迎接即将到来的快感。

震动逐渐撑满他柔韧的腔口，电流一样的快感决堤一般爬上他的大脑皮层，天哪太痒太舒服了，帕翠咬紧下唇，死死僵硬的挺着腰，手指紧紧攥着身旁的被子，指节用力到发白。跳蛋完全脱离腔口他的腔口时仿佛过了一个世纪，白色的烟花在眼前炸开后，帕翠已经管不上甬道被移动、震动的跳蛋撑满的事实，他陷入沉睡听到最后的声音，是鹅蛋被拔离离开穴口时混合着自己的汁液发出的那一声响亮清晰水分十足的“啵”。

小个子Alpha终于得以放松僵硬的食指和中指，立刻关掉跳蛋把它甩下床。他的Omega累的睡着了，而他的唧唧硬得像条烙铁，这一切都是他自己的锅，他难过的想。他不能再进去Omega温暖湿润的甬道里折腾他的宝贝了，他也不想自己靠手解决，没有一个Alpha想在Omega就在身边的时候用手解决。

Patty会原谅他的，一个温柔人妻的Omega总是会原谅他的Alpha的。

所以他跨到了很快熟睡的帕翠腰上，把小Jimmy放在了两坨圆圆的棉花糖中那道随便穿件衣服衣服都能显出来的令Omega嫉妒Alpha遐想的沟里。

白皙柔软的棉花糖没有Patty下面的小嘴那么温暖，相反微凉的两团挤得James也不是一般的舒服。亚裔挺动着屁股，从正面看会有他在骑帕翠的错觉，帕翠的乳间很快有了被逐渐长大的龟头摩擦的红痕，被了前液打湿的丰满胸脯越发晶莹可口。James感觉自己就要射了，一双手抓上小Jimmy，视线黏在帕翠的大奶上，一手握在管部，一手包住前端，配合用力，大鼓精液射出，留在手心里，白浊从指缝间滴落在Omega胸间的红痕上。James草草擦了手，也扑进Omega的胸里睡了。

算了明天再想所有的问题。

________________________________________  
所以还是没有成结，温天生鬼才，不用抑制剂也不用插进去。  
不存在的番外

温去问雷怎么办。

雷一手拍在温肩上：温你自割谢罪吧。

然后温就去壮了个阳（bushi），求了个梅林和老邓。


End file.
